stupid arrangement
by kyoko ichinomiya
Summary: arrange marriage between Sasuke and Naruto ..Naruto have his own problem,and his life getting worse when his parents arrange his life.. (don't read it because my english is sucks!)i warn you,don't read it! this story dedicate for rintarou chan(since she like this story),for others,just leave please


**INTRODUCTION**

 **(** Naruto talking with his mind **)**

My name is Namikaze Naruto,i got offered from Konoha girl high school to expend my studies..Right now i am going to attend the ceremony enterance register..My real gender is boy,but i will talk about it letter.I am going to attending school girl and i am 16 years old.I have been raised as a girl and even registered as a girl since i was born

In anyone eye's,i am 100% lady like.I have 2 brother,and i am the youngest..My mother is Uzumaki Kushina,she has a long red haired and she's beautiful..Everything started when my mother wanted to have a daughter no matter what..what i've heard from my father when the first time my mother held me was

"oh my god,what a beautiful girl i have"said Kushina when she looked at me right after i was born

Even the doctor and the nurse speechless.I don't know how my father deal with them about me

My father Namikaze Minato,who's loves my mother so much,easily went a long with it.I've been raised as a girl since birth and this secret can never be revealed.I want to protest but,i can't and never be.I'm doing this is not because i like it,of course i like to be my self,it's just i can't resist since i've been raised as a girl for 16 years,so what could i do now?

The real reason i can't resist it's because my mother...she may looks beautiful and gentle,in everyone view,but the truth is,when she's angry,it's terrifying!i can't tell anyone about it...When my mother just only stared when she's angry,it's petrified,i cant do nothing,i don't have a choice,just apologize to her..that's the reason why i can't go against her,and my instinct said "don't against her,or you will be punished"

My other problem is,my looks really do attract a lot of attention from men..My long straight blonde haired that reaches waist (not wig) and a fringe that reach my eye brows.,my blue eye's orbs usually always get attention from others,my slim body..my waist is much slim to compared with the other girls,my slender leg.(it's seems my body refuse to grow like normal boy)

Inside the car,Naruto just stared out the window

* * *

 **THE DAY CEREMONY ENTERANCE REGISTER**

"this not good"said Minato after their car stuck in traffic jam

"you're going to be late sister"said Nagato in tease tone

"you shut up baka aniki!at this rate,i won't make it!"Naruto scream inside the car

"oh god,you're so loud Naruto"said Kurama while covered his ear

Naruto opened the car door and get out from the car

"hey Naru chan,where are you going!?"asked Kushina with worried tone

"i will run..maybe i can make it on time!"replied Naruto

"you come here!"shouted Both his brother

"blehh!see ya laterr"Naruto stuck his tounge out and start running

"that stupid idiot brother of mine,what the hell is he thinking?!Kurama looks really angry

"i am going to teach him a lesson!"said Nagato

"the way you both saying like,Naruto didn't have a parents"said Minato,even his voice sounds calm,actually he's angry that time

"i am sorry..i just worried about him"said Kurama and Nagato

"oh my..."Kushina seems about to cry,Kushina spoil her son so much especially Naruto

"what's wrong honey?"asked Minato,he stared his wife

"does he know the directions?"asked Kushina while she looking at her husband

They looked each other and then after a few second they were gasping

"oh shit!"said Minato,he start worried even more than before

"call him!"said Kushina in panic tone

Nagato tried to call his brother,but then he heard the ringtone inside the car

"err..mom,dad,Naruto didn't bring his cell phone with him"said Nagato and show them Naruto cell phone

"Naruto!"for the first time Minato shout because he's too panic

Naruto run all the way..

"late!i definitely late!Naruto run without notice there so many eye's on him

Thank god,he's not really idiot,he can read the sign bord,so he can find his school easily

"oh my god,this is bad!coming late to the school entrance ceremony from the very beginning!damn it!Naruto curse under his breath

Naruto then saw a fence...and he read Konoha high school

"yay!alright!entrance found"Naruto ball his fist in the air

He start checking every single door

"no good,it won't open"Naruto then try another door

"neither will this one!"Naruto failed again,Naruto try to find another door

"ughh..why does it have to turn out like this?"Naruto about to cry

"where is the freshman building?"Naruto give up and leaning his body to the door,but then the door suddenly opened and make him fall to the ground

There a black hair guy who has reven hair,standing in front the door,his cold eye's staring at him

"huh?what are you doing here?"asked that guy

Naruto stand up and patted his skirt to remove the stain

"are you...a new student?"asked that guy again when he saw the badge at her collar.

The guy recognise it imedietly from the badge.

"an upperclassman?"said Naruto after saw the badge on that guy collar

"emm...well,i got lost,and-

The black raven haired guy cut off

"so you're really a new student?"asked that guy again

"yes i am"replied Naruto

"hmm..so why are you here?"asked that guy

"today is ceremony entrance register,not only was i lost,but i couldn't find a way into the building,and i don't even know what class i'm in anymore!replied Naruto

"well i don't give a damn about your excuses,but what i want to know is,why are you here?"asked that black raven haired guy with his disgust expression

 _"this guy is so damn rude!"Naruto really want to slap that guy so badly_

"i said,i 'm here because of ceremony entrance register"replied Naruto

"don't give me that reason,i always face the same thing in this morning"said that guy with smirked on his face

"what are you talking about?"Naruto is confused

 _"what the hell is he talking about?"Naruto wonder why that guy try to say to him_

"sorry miss,are you lost?"said someone who pop out behind that black raven hair guy

Thank god,Naru quick reaction make him realise when he was,and because he use to call 'miss,young lady,he didn't feel anything

"umm..yes i am..because i am not femiliar with this area,so i thought this is Konoha high school"replied Naruto politely since that guy is much nicer then the raven boy

"oh where are you from miss?"asked that guy again

"whirlpool country"said Naruto

"no wonder you didn't know about it..this is konoha high school too,but this is boys school,girls school is opposite direction from this school,just crossed the road,and you will see it"said that guy

"oh thank you so much mr..."said Naruto and bow his head

"Shikamaru"said that guy

"oh,Shimamaru san,you're really help me,unlike certain someone i just meet, so damn rude and arrogant"said Naruto in cynical tone

"what?"the raven hair guy look at him with unbelivable eye's

"you don't know him?"asked Shikamaru

"huh?is he someone i need to know?"asked Naruto and he show his innocent face

"you're really stupid aren't you?"said that raven guy

"so?if i am stupid,does it give you any problem?"Naruto crossed his arm over his chest

"miss,you're late"said Shikamaru

"oh shit,thanks because reminds me"Naruto start to run

"oh Shikamaru san,once again thank you very much,and you!"Naruto point his finger toward the raven hair guy

"i have name"replied that guy with irritating face

"i don't give a damn about your name,but please do something about your attitude,what ever your name is,none my problem!blehh"Naruto repeated the guy words and insulting that guy..its really make the raven hair guy brow twitching

"heh,talk about me..then why don't you do something about your personalities first?easily got lost like a lost puppy?"said the raven haired guy with his famous smirked on his face

"what did you say?!fine then,you should greatful teme,because i hate your face!i hope we will never meet again!replied Naruto before he get out from the school

The raven guy watch that girl storm out from the entrance with smile on his face

"did you have to be so rude president?"asked Shikamaru

"hn"the president hn-ed

"come on president,don't be so rude"said Shikamaru

"stop calling me president when no one around us,you make me annoyed"said the president

"ne Sasuke,she seriously different,don't you think?"said Shikamaru

"we will see"said the president konoha boys school Uchiha Sasuke

"troublesome"said Shikamru with his lazy tone

"maybe"short replied from Sasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"where is she?!"Kurama hissed while pacing back and forth

"Kurama,i'm sure he's fine"said Minato with a monotone voice even though he was worried

"but she's not in the class"replied Kurama

Namikaze family was in panic mode,Naruto was different from his brothers..They did everything to keep Naruto safe with them

Kushina already crying because she's worried about her youngest son because Naruto is too adorable,there so many people can harm him

"yay!finaly!"

Namikaze family immedietly recognise the voice

"Naruto!"Kushina run toward her son,(i mean daughter)

"eh mom,you're here"said Naruto and he grinning

"are you okay?did someone hurt you?"asked Kurama while checking Naruto body

"i am fine onii san,why you asking?"asked Naruto

"you are late,your brothers think something happened to you"said Minato

"oh,i am lost,and i end up to wrong school"reply Naruto with his shy look

"thank god you're fine,your mom is crying when she didn't see you"said Minato

"mom,i am not a kid anymore"Naruto pouted

"then are you telling me that you don't need us?"said Kurama in flat tone

"i don't mean that way"Naruto look deepresed

"we were worried about you,because we loves you"said Minato and he caressed Naruto cheek

"hey you should go to your class"said Minato and kiss Naruto forehead

Naruto noded and enter his class..the moment he step his feet in his class,there so many eye's watching over him...entire class talk about him and make him nervous

" _who is she?is she foreigner?"_

 _"she's hot"_

 _"she's going to be my rival"_

 _"which family she's come from?"_

 _"was she dye her hair?"_

Naruto just ignored them and find his seat..he put down his bag on the table,there a few girl approach him

"hi,i am ten ten,so whats your name?"asked the bun haired girl while scrathing out her hand

"my name is Naruto"replied Naruto shake a hand with ten ten

"which family are you?"asked ten ten

"Namikaze and uzumaki"said Naruto

"friends?"asked Ten ten

"uh..yes.."replied Naruto with blushed on his face

And another student start approach him and makes a friend with him.. first day,he make a lot of friend..After school time ended some of the students busy brings their thing to the dorm

"where's you key?"asked Nagato

"hmm?what key nii san?"replied Naruto

"Naru..."Kurama take a deep breath

Ten ten watching the blond girl from far away and then she walked toward Naruko

"Hello,my name is Ten ten,i am Naruko classmate"said Ten ten

"hello"said all the namikaze's

Ten ten then tears her eye's from them and look at the blond girl

"oh,are you going to stay in the dorm?"asked Ten ten

"yes"replied Naru with his beautiful smile

"hello,do you have any problem?"the short black hair woman show up

"i..don't know the way to the dorm and i don't have the key"replied Naruto

"i will show your room"said the woman

"and you are?"asked Minato

"oh,i am Shizune,the warden"the girl introduce herself

Naruto and his family nodded their head

"i will show you the way then"said Shizune

"oh,alright then"said Naruto

"okay then,see you later then Naruko"said Ten ten and she waving her hand

"i am going to get your thing"said Minato

"i will help you dad"said Nagato and follow his father with Kurama

"thank god,i have my own room,i don't need to share my room with anyone else"said Naruto

"it's not everyone want to stay in dorm,because of the strict rule"said Shizune

"oh..rule?"replied Naruto

Shizune smile while looks at Naruto responds

"thank you so much"said Kushina

When Naruto about to walked with his family,suddenly someone grab his arm

"what the-

"sorry,i just want to ask you"the girl face looks so red

"go a head"said Naruto and watching the girl

"umm..who is the hot man with you just now?"asked the girl

The girl,no not only that girl,but others too,they seems want know about his brother

"which one?"asked Naruto,plainly act that he don't know who is was

"those three"said the girl with excited tone

"okay,the red flame haired guy,who wears a black jacket with white t-shirt and skinny black jeans is my elder brother Kurama he is 25 years old,currently working as a teacher,the red tomatoes haired guy is my second brother Nagato,he is collage student,and the blond haired guy who has a blue eye's like me and have a handsome face is my father"said Naruto proudly

"your father?!it's so crazy!how can you have a handsome father and brothers?"those girls squeal and make Naruto covered his ear

"Naruko,why are you still here?i am worried about you,you suddenly dissappears from my back"asked Kurama while he put his hand over Naruto shoulder

"sorry got to go.."said naruto and left his friend

Naruto smile when he look at his room..it's perfect for him..all Namikaze's family help him cleaning the room

"okay everything is done"said Minato

The room looks so clean and tidy...suddenly Namikaze's family silence

"it's about a time"said Minato break the silence

"oh... right"said Naruto

"i will see you all off then"said Naruto with smile

All the parents also about to leave their daughter,they can see some of them crying,hugging and sobbing...They reached the parking lot

"take care,i will call you every day"said Kushina and peck on Naruto cheeks before she enter the car..She can't separate from her only "daughter"

"Naruto,make sure you charges your phone,i will call and make a video call"said Kurama

"okay onii san"Said Naruto

"that's my 'sister'"said Kurama and cupped Naruto chin and he peck on Naruto left cheeks,and he also enter the car

Naruto then looks at his second brother..and he hugged Nagato tightly

"ne aniki..you will going to miss me right?"said Naruto while rest his chin on Nagato shoulder

"baka!isn't that obvious?!Nagato wrap his arm around Naruto waist

"heheh"Naruto giggle

"i will call you"said Nagato and kiss Naru forehead

"dad..thanks for everything..."said Naruto

Minato hug his son dearly

"listen Naruto,don't pick a fight,call me if you need anything"said Minato remind his 'daughter'

"okay dad i will remember everything you told me"said Naruto

"good"minato slowly let go his son

"i'm leaving...love you"said Minato and pecks both Naruto cheeks

"love you too dad"replied Naruto with teary eye's

* * *

TBC


End file.
